Our Songs
by shopgirl152
Summary: Each story has a song, each song has an emotion behind it. Come follow Will, Emma, and the kids of New Directions as they sing their hearts out to the people they care about most. Possible AU in some spots.
1. Kurt

**A/N**: So I decided to create an ongoing story featuring different one-shots of Glee characters singing either to another person or about another person. It will be ongoing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**I Honestly Love You**

"Hey man, that was great!" My heart skipped a beat as Finn clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Did you come up with this?"

I smiled, trying to play it cool as I took his hand off my shoulder. "Um, no. It was actually Mercedes idea."

"Really? Well, thanks again man."

"No problem," I said quietly, watching sadly as Finn walked off toward Mercedes. "It was nothing. Really." I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat, watching as Finn, Mercedes, and the rest of New Directions left the room. I sighed. "Quinn will only hurt you Finn; she doesn't honestly love you like I do."

I walked to the center of the room, making sure everyone was gone. I had to sing it, even if he wasn't here to hear it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pretending I was singing it to him.

_Maybe I hang around here,  
A little more than I should,  
We both know I got somewhere else to go.  
But I got something to tell you,  
That I never thought I would,  
But I believe you really ought to know._

_I love you,  
I honestly love you._

I smiled as I lost myself in the music playing in my head, losing myself to the truth of the lyrics. In my mind, Finn appeared before me, listening intently to every word I was singing.

_You don't have to answer,  
I see it in your eyes,  
Maybe it was better left unsaid.  
This is pure and simple,  
And you should realize,  
That it's coming from my heart,  
And not my head._

_I love you,  
I honestly love you._

Gotta hand it to Olivia Newton-John; the girl could sing. Finn watched me as I daintily walked around the chair he was sitting in. I slid my hand gently down his arm, circling back to the front, his brown eyes looking deep into mine.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable,  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all,_

_But this feeling doesn't come along everyday.  
And you shouldn't blow the chance,  
When you've got the chance to say._

_I love you,  
I honestly love you_

I knelt down next to him, clasping both his hands in mine, looking deep into his eyes, praying he knew that I meant every word. He smiled softly, leaning towards me, his lips puckering as I headed toward the end of the song.

_If we both were born,  
In another place and time,  
This moment might be ending in a kiss._

I smiled softly, leaning in, anxious to feel the taste of his kiss, anxious to feel the butterflies in my stomach, yearning for this kiss, the kiss I had dreamt about. We were closer now, our lips almost touching…no.

My heart sank as he pulled away, Quinn coming up behind him, gently leading him away from me. I watched sadly as they left.

_But there you are with yours,  
And here I am with mine,  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this._

_I love you,  
I honestly love you.  
I honestly love you._

I opened my eyes, sighing sadly as I wiped the mist away from my eyes. "Even in my mind, we'll never be together." I looked around the room, slowly walking toward the door. I put my hand on the knob, slowly opening it as I shut off the lights. I started as Mercedes appeared before me.

"Kurt, where have you been? We've been…" she trailed off, looking at me. I tilted my head down, trying to hide my tears. "Kurt? Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Not really. But…I will be."

Mercedes smiled, putting an arm around me. "Was it Finn?"

"Yes."

She patted my back reassuringly. "Come on, let's go talk about it. We can chill at my place."

I wiped my eyes again. "Thanks Mercedes."

"Hey, anything for you boy."

I smiled at her, putting my arm around her as we made our way outside, leaving the pain of high school and unrequited love behind us.


	2. Quinn

**A/N 1:** Slight variation to the songfic in certain sections

* * *

**I'm Keeping My Baby (Papa Don't Preach)**

"I'm setting the timer on the microwave."

I stared in disbelief as Daddy walked over to the microwave, deliberately setting the timer. He turned around, his eyes a mixture of sadness, disappointment and anger. His voice was cold. "You have fifteen minutes to pack your things and get out."

I swallowed, fighting the tears that were stinging the back of my eyes. "Daddy, you can't. I made one mistake; I-I was irresponsible and…" I trailed off, thinking about what Mr. Shue had taught us last week, about ballads. I took a deep breath and swallowed. I was determined to make him understand.

_______Papa_ I know you are upset,  
'Cause I was always your little girl.  
But you should know by now,  
I'm not a baby

"Not a baby? Not a baby?!" I cringed as his voice rose. "Quinn, you are my baby! You're my little girl! You were a cheerleader and the president of the celibacy club! You had everything going for you! Now you throw it all away? I thought I raised you better than that!"

"You did…"

_You always taught me right from wrong,  
I need your help, Daddy, please be strong_

"You want my help?" He covered his face with his hands, pacing around the kitchen. "Quinn, you're…you're beyond help!"

_I may be young at heart,  
But I know what I'm saying._

"That's right; you are young at heart; you're fucking sixteen years old! And yes, you may be mature for your age, but you do not know what you're saying! A baby is a huge responsibility Quinn! How are you going to raise it?! You're to young!"

_The one you warned me all about,  
The one you said I could do without,  
We're in an awful mess,  
And I don't mean maybe  
Please_

"And that Finn? I warned you about him! I warned you what would happen if you went to far with a boy! Now look what you've done!" I watched as he railed at me more, his voice increasing. "I guess the only thing I can actually be thankful for here is that you didn't screw that skirt chasing Puck!"

I cringed at the words, praying the guilt didn't show on my face. It was bad enough Dad though Finn was the father; if he knew it was Puck, the situation…well, the situation would be about the same. I steeled myself against his rage, continuing to sing.

_______Papa_ don't preach, I'm in trouble deep,  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep—

"Good; I'm glad. You should be losing sleep. Thinking about how the consequences of your actions are going to affect this family." He paused, turning back around toward me. "You do realize that the mature thing to do here would be to give up the baby for adoption." His voice softened for an instant. "Well, I guess my little Quinny might be responsible in some area."

I shook my head, the tears streaming down my face. "No."

"No?"

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby.  
Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm._

"What?!" I cringed again as his words cut straight through my heart, seeming to pierce my soul. "You're not giving up your baby?"

I shook my head, my voice shaking. "I-I was going to, but then…Daddy, Finn's such a good father. I know he'll—I know he'll do well."

My father glared at me. "Has he said he's going to marry you?"

I gulped, fearing his anger. "N-no. But…if he did, we can raise a little family. I mean, maybe we'll be alright. It's a sacrifice. Everybody makes sacrifices."

He glared at me, his voice sarcastic, cutting. "And I supposed your Glee club friends had something to do with this?" He jumped out of his chair, leering at me. "They influenced you, didn't they?! Told you to go have sex, then keep the baby!" I shook my head.

_But my friends kept telling me to give it up,  
Saying I'm to young, I ought to live it up,  
What I need right now is some good advice,  
Please._

"Daddy, I'm your little girl! I came here hoping to have comfort and advice and acceptance. I'm sixteen! I need my father to hold me, to tell me everything's going to be okay." I swiped at the tears in my eyes, feeling angry. "But you won't! All you ever do is preach to me! That's not what I need!"

_______Papa_ don't preach, I'm in trouble deep.  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep.  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby.  
Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh oh.

"Oh sure; you just go along with this stupid boy who got you pregnant! Probably treated you like the slut you are!"

I clenched my hands at my sides, trying to calm down. "No, he's not."

_Daddy, daddy, if you could only see,  
Just how good he's been treating me,  
You'd give us your blessing right now.  
'Cause we are in love, we are in love,  
(in love so)  
So please_

_______Papa_ don't preach, I'm in trouble deep.  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep.  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby.  
Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh ah

Daddy stared at me as I prepared to launch into the final verses of the song. He glanced at the clock, then turned back to me, his eyes narrowing. "You now have five minutes. Get out of here and take that stupid boyfriend of yours with you."

"But Daddy—"

"Out of my house you stupid slut!" I watched as he left the kitchen, not even bothering to look back. The tears started again, streaming down my face as I stood in the middle of the kitchen, begging to be held, _wanting_ to be held. My voice shook as I sang the next verse.

_______Papa_ don't preach, I'm in trouble deep.  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep.  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep.  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep.

I swallowed, swiping at the tears in my eyes. There was nothing left, nothing at all. Daddy had just disowned me, saying I didn't know how to raise a child. I watched the kitchen door, feeling a new sense of purpose and resolve. Maybe it would be hard, and yes, maybe I would go to my grave swearing that Finn was the real father, but what choice did I have? I looked down, rubbing my hand over my baby bump. "I can do this; I'm not giving you up. For anything."

_(Papa don't preach)  
I'm gonna keep my baby  
(Papa don't preach)  
Don't you stop loving me Daddy  
(Papa don't preach)  
I know, I'm keeping my baby  
(Papa don't preach)_

I watched the kitchen door one more time, before crumpling to the floor, sobbing.


	3. Finn

**I'll Stand by You**

I walked around the corner, stopping as I saw Puck headed towards Kurt, ready to throw him into the dumpster again. I walked over, glaring at him. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Puck glared at me, lifting Kurt off his feet. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?"

Kurt looked from me to Puck. "Really guys. Why fight? Just put me down."

Puck rolled his eyes at the plea. "I don't think so." Before I could blink, he had dropped Kurt into the dumpster. He looked at me. "Why do you care? He's nothing but a worthless fag." He smirked. "Later Finn."

I waited until Puck left before running over to the dumpster. I poked my head over the side, the smell of rotten vegetables hitting my nose. "Dude, are you alright?"

Kurt gave me a weak smile, picking a banana peel off his shoulder. "I've had worse; at least it wasn't rotting fish like it was yesterday."

I made a face. "Dude, that's gross."

He laughed lightly, hauling himself out of the dumpster. He straightened his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles before making sure his hair was perfect. "Do I look okay?"

I shrugged. "Dude, I have no idea; I'm not into fashion like you are." I tilted my head to the side, studying him. "You look fine to me." I sniffed. "At least you don't stink."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah." His voice sounded kind of sad. "Well…bye Finn; I'll…I'll see you at Glee club." He put his head down, staring at his feet before walking away.

I watched him go. He seemed…sad. Or…something. He didn't usually walk like that. I stood there, trying to decide what to do. Should I talk to him? I mean…I'm not good at talking to guys. In that way. You know…opening up. I mean…talking to Rachel is easy, she's Rachel. I smiled at the thought of her. But Kurt? Well…I sighed. I should talk to him; the guy looked like he really needed a friend right now.

I looked around the quad area outside. "Kurt? Kurt?" I didn't seem him anywhere; he must have gone inside. I headed toward the school, determined to find him.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt? Hey man, you around?" I walked down the hallway, elbowing students as they jostled around me, apparently not seeing me. I peeked in every classroom I came across, looking for him. He wasn't in Mr. Shue's office; or the cafeteria, or even the Glee club room. I paused, leaning against a nearby locker. Where could he be? I checked everywhere he could have possibly gone. I walked further down the hall, pausing as I heard Mercedes voice float over the mass of students.

"Kurt? Oh yeah girl, I just spotted him going into the auditorium." I watched as Tina asked her something. "No girl, we shouldn't disturb him; he goes in there to be alone sometimes. Leave him be."

I snapped my fingers. The auditorium! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? It was fairly simple. I grinned as I made my way to the auditorium.

* * *

"Kurt? Hey Dude, you in here?" I searched the auditorium, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. "Kurt?" I slowly walked down the aisle, spotting a shadowy figure sitting on one corner of the stage. I walked closer, lightly tapping whatever it was on the shoulder. "Kurt?"

I felt it start, then relax a little. "Oh, hey Finn." Okay good, it _was_ Kurt.

I felt the side of the stage, lightly sitting down. "Hey man, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" I strained my eyes against the dim light, trying to see his face. "Are you…crying?"

I heard him gulp. "N-no."

"Oh. Okay." _I think he's lying to me, but I'm not exactly sure_. I looked around the auditorium. "Um…do you want me to go?" Silence. "Kurt?" I strained my ears, hearing the soft sound of crying in the dark.

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, trying to decide what to do. I could go, but then…that didn't seem right. What if I sang to him? I grimaced at the idea; _I can't sing to a guy; it's weird_. Still…I glanced around the auditorium again. _It is pretty dark in here; maybe if I sing I'll Stand by You. It won't be the same as singing it to my baby, but_…it was worth a try. I swallowed, standing up and facing Kurt, peering into the darkness, trying to make sure he could see me. Here goes.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
__Tears are in your eyes,  
__Come on and come to me now.  
__Don't be ashamed to cry,  
__Let me see you through,  
_'_cause I've seen the dark side too._

I paused, peering into the shadows. I didn't hear any crying; maybe the song was working. I took a deep breath, powering on, praying Kurt was listening to me.

_When the night falls on you,  
__You don't know what to do,  
__Nothing you confess,  
__Could make me love you less…_

_Love you less_? I swallowed; okay, that part's a little awkward. Maybe if I changed the lyrics a little. I wanted him to feel better, not fall for me.

_Nothing you confess…  
__Could make me care about you less._

Okay, slightly awkward, but I think that'll work. It's a little…wordy, I think is the word. I took another breath, headed toward the chorus.

_I'll stand by you,  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you,  
__I'll stand by you._

"Hey, Kurt? Um…I can't really see you, but if you're listening. I promise I'll try real hard not to let Puck put you in the dumpster again." All I heard as a response was the sound of shuffling. He was there. I think. Or I was talking to a gigantic rat.

_So if you're mad, get mad,  
__Don't hold it all inside,  
__Come on and talk to me now.  
__Hey, what you got to hide?  
__I get angry too,  
__Well I'm a lot like you._

My eyes finally adjusted to the light, I could see Kurt's outline; he was sitting on the stage, looking at me intently. Maybe a little too intently. _Well, at least he's not crying anymore. I think._ I powered on to the next verse.

_When you're standing at the crossroads,  
__Don't know which path to choose,  
__Let me come along,  
_'_cause even if you're wrong_

I watched as he stood up. He stood there for a second, still staring at me, then turned, walking up the steps to the stage, disappearing behind a curtain. _Where is he going? _I stood there by myself, my voice gaining power as I continued to sing.

_I'll stand by you,  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you.  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Take me in into your darkest hour,  
__And I'll never desert you,  
__I'll stand by you._

I looked around; still no sign of Kurt. I felt a little annoyed; here I was, trying to make him feel better and he leaves. I shrugged, finding it funny that I was standing in a dimly lit auditorium while I was singing this. Oh well, at least no one else is here; it's not as scary now.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby—_

Kurty—

_Kurt_.

Okay, when did this song become so difficult? Sure, singing to a sonogram was no problem, but it didn't talk. Or wander off.

_You're feeling all alone,  
__You won't be on your own._

"Kurt, I have no idea where you went, but…listen to me. You're not alone. I mean, yeah, I have Quinn and the pressure of providing for her, but even when I'm in Glee club, surrounded by everybody, I still feel lonely."

_I'll stand by you,  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Take me in, into your darkest hour,  
__And I'll never desert you  
__I'll stand by you  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you,  
__I'll stand by you…_

I watched as Kurt reappeared onstage, seeming to stand next to something. Before I could figure out what it was, a spotlight shone on my face, temporarily blinding me. I grinned, feeling encouraged as I headed to the final verses of the song.

_And I'll never desert you,  
__I'll stand by you,  
__I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you,  
__I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you._

The spotlight clicked off, causing temporary light dots in front of me. The next thing I knew, the lights in the auditorium clicked on as well. I blinked, squinting against the harsh light. I turned around, seeing Kurt standing on the stage, grinning. I walked over to him. "I know that probably wasn't the best song, but—oof!" I reeled backward as he spontaneously wrapped me in a hug.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." He looked up at me, an odd look in his eyes. "Thank you Finn." He hugged me tighter. "Thank you so very, very much."

"Uh…no problem." I stood there, not sure what to do, he was hugging me so tight. I pulled an arm free, gently patting the top of his head. I looked down at his head, which was resting on my shoulder. Suddenly, for some reason, I felt less lonely. Less lonely than I had all week. I smiled, gently prying my arms free from his grasp, hugging him back. I didn't care who noticed.


	4. Will

**Hallelujah**

I paused, my hand hovering over the door knob. All I could hear was the sound of Terri on the floor, whimpering pitifully. I blinked hard, refusing to let the tears fall just yet.

"Will, no! Come back! Come back!"

I looked down at the doorknob, ready to turn it and walk out forever. But…before I did, I had to sing it; a song that would make her understand all the hurt and anger she was currently putting me through. I whipped around, fists clenched at my sides.

_I've heard there was a secret chord,  
__That David played and it pleased the Lord,  
__But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Terri stood up, glaring at me. "If it weren't for your stupid Glee club and the need to constantly prove yourself and relive your former glory, maybe our marriage could be saved."

I scowled at her. "You never supported me Terri! Never once did you offer to help me raise funds or fight for me or fight for what I believed in! All this time, you whine and complain about how hard your life is. Did you ever think about _my_ life?!" I walked toward her, clenching my hand into a fist, stepping closer with each note.

_It goes like this…_

I stepped toward her…

_The fourth…_

Closer now

_The fifth..._

I was within striking range now…

_The minor fall,  
__The major lift…_

I raised my hand high above my head as she cowered against the sink. "Will, stop! We're still married! Honey!" She hid her face, waiting for the blow.

My hand quivered in the air. I couldn't do it; as pissed as I was, I couldn't hurt her. I brought it down, visibly shaking. Without a word, I whipped around, grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

_The baffled king composing hallelujah.  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah._

* * *

I walked down the street, not sure where to go. My heart ached as I passed under a nearby street lamp. Our marriage was in shatters; there was no way it could ever be repaired. I gulped, swallowing a sob, before continuing the song I had sung earlier. Singing calmed me down; it was the reason I had joined Glee club when I was in high school. Just a scared, timid kid…

I clenched my hands into fists again, angry about Terri lying to me. I took a shuddering breath as I started the song again from where I left off, my mind drifting back to the day we met…

* * *

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof,  
__You saw her bathing on the roof…_

I walked into the backyard of Hank's house, my mouth practically watering at the teenage girls in bikinis. Every single one them with perfectly toned bodies; long legs and tanned skin on many of them.

I casually walked amid the rows of girls, greeting each one with a warm hello. I stopped in front of one girl, mesmerized by her beauty.

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

She had long legs, tanned skin and beautiful, long hair that went down to her shoulders. It was curled, giving it almost a Farrah Fawcett type look. I grinned stupidly as she spotted me, studying me over the rim of her white sunglasses. "Hello stranger; I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Uh…I'm Will…um…Will Shuester."

She frowned. "Oh. Aren't you a member of the Glee Club?"

I shuffled my feet nervously, suddenly losing my cool. "Um…yes. But…it's a very good club; I enjoy it." I gulped nervously as she studied me, then felt my heart race as she stood up, taking my hand and leading me away.

"Well…you're kind of cute for a guy. You ever made out before?"

I blushed, stammering. 'N-no."

_She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
__She broke your throne, she cut your hair,  
__And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

"Good." She threw me onto a nearby couch, climbing on top of me before I had a chance to respond. In one swift movement, she was straddling my hips, running a finger over my chest. She put her hands on the side of my face, drawing me to her. As her lips connected with mine, I felt a spark. She pulled back, staring at me. "Did you feel that?"

I swallowed, gasping for breath. "Y-yes. I think we—"

"Shhh…" she put a finger against my lips before moving in to kiss me again. "Don't talk." I gladly obeyed as she slipped her tongue down my throat…

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

* * *

_Maybe I've been here before,  
__I know this room, I've walked this floor,  
__I used to live alone before I knew you._

I sighed as I entered the high school, the large double doors slamming shut behind me. I barely heard them; I sighed again, stuffing my hands in my pockets, looking down the cold, lonely hallway. I looked up, noticing an American flag.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
__Love is not a victory march,  
__It's a cold and it's a broke hallelujah…_

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall again; the line of the song was ironic. Here I was, free of Terri, free from the loveless marriage that I had been trapped in, yet…I still felt trapped. Hurt. Abandoned. The one person I loved more than anything in the world had betrayed me.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah._

I yanked open the door to my classroom, stomping inside. I started, taking in a tower of mattresses. I cocked an eyebrow, my anger subsiding as I read a note pinned to the mattress: "thanks kids!" I tossed the note aside, only vaguely wondering what the note was about.

_There was a time you let me know,  
__What's real and going on below,  
__But now you never show it to me, do you?_

I studied the mattresses before grabbing a corner of the shrink wrap, yanking on it. I needed a place to stay tonight; I couldn't go back. Not to Terri; it hurt too much. I groaned as I yanked a mattresses off the top of the pile, throwing it onto the floor, my mind reeling.

There was a time in our marriage when we used to tell each other everything; it didn't matter if it was something serious or not, we had that confidence, that trust, in each other. Now it was all gone; blown, finished. My life with Terri was over. I fought the tears as they threatened to spill over.

_And remember when I moved in you?  
__The holy dark was moving too,  
__And every breath we drew was hallelujah._

I sat down on the edge of the mattress, not caring that it practically sunk all the way through to the floor. I turned around, staring at it. I shook my head, quickly dislodging the memory of our first intimate moment together as husband and wife. The heat spreading through both of us as our bodies became one. The only barrier between us was the sheets; we were in love, invincible. Every breath was heavenly and made me want to cry out.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Maybe there's a God above,  
__And all I ever learned from love,  
__Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

I stood up, looking around. The high school was desolate, completely deserted. No one would care how loud I sang. I hmphed; at least Sue wouldn't be here to knock my singing. I lifted my head up high, belting out the final verse and chorus of the song.

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
__It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

My voice cracked on the last note as the tears that had been threatening to spill over for hours finally came in a floodgate. I sank to my knees on the mattress, burying my head in my hands, letting the tears fall freely as I cried for my marriage; the child that was a lie, and my broken home.


	5. Tina

**A/N: **Takes place during the episode "Wheels"

**A/N 2: **Sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

**True Colors**

"I thought you were different."

"Artie—"

"I thought there was one person in Glee club who understood me, understood what I go through, but…" I watched as Artie trailed off, appearing to compose himself. He ducked his head, sniffed, then looked up. "You're nothing but a fake."

"Artie, wait! I can explain!" But it was to late; he was already wheeling away. I had to catch up with him. I put my hands on the wheels of the wheelchair, rotating them as fast as I could. "Artie!" I pulled harder and harder, but it was no use; Artie had been in his wheelchair for most of his life; I had only been in one this week.

I stopped the wheelchair, climbing out of it and running after him. "Artie! Wait! Come back!" I stopped, huffing and puffing, watching as his wheelchair rolled out of sight around the corner. "Artie…" I leaned against the wall, trying to calm myself down. I never meant to hurt to him; I faked a stutter because I was scared. But then…Glee club had been wonderful. I became more sure of myself; I didn't need the stutter anymore. Why couldn't he…

I started, realizing my mistake. I only pretended to have a disability; Artie had one for real. He make it go away; he was stuck with it. I covered my mouth in horror, trying to fight the tears that stung my eyes. I had to make it up to him. I had to tell him I was sorry. I also had to tell him…that I didn't see the wheelchair anymore; I saw him. I saw his personality, and his smile and his determination.

My thoughts spinning, I ran down the hall. I didn't know what I would say, I didn't know what I would do, but I had to talk to him. I had to do whatever it took to make him understand.

* * *

I skidded around the corner moments later, finding Artie sitting all alone in the hallway, his wheelchair backed against the lockers. I approached him slowly, not wanting him to run away again. "Artie—"

"Go away Tina; I don't want to talk to you."

"But…Artie you have to listen to me. I have something to tell you." He turned, going to roll away; I caught the handle on his wheelchair. "Artie, please. You don't have to say anything; just…listen."

"Okay, I'll listen." He turned back around, crossing his arms over his chest. I took a deep breath…and started singing.

_You with the sad eyes,  
__don't be discouraged thought I realize,  
__it's hard to take courage.  
__In a world, full of people,  
__you can lose sight of it all.  
__The darkness still inside you,  
__Make you feel so small. _

I knelt down on the floor, facing him. "Artie, everybody has something about them they don't like, or they try to hide. I know it's discouraging—"

"No you don't."

"I know it's discouraging when everything and everyone seems to be against you and the world seems dark and cold, but…" I took a deep breath. "There are a lot of people who care about you, who know the real you. They…they see your true colors Artie." I stood back up, watching Artie's face for a sign, any sign that I was getting through to him.

_But I see your true colors,  
__shining through.  
__I see your true colors,  
__and that's why I love you…_

I gulped, feeling a slight blush creep up my cheeks. I watched as his lips quirked up into a slight smile. I swallowed hard, continuing to sing, praying he took it as a song and not how I really felt.

_So don't be afraid,  
__to let them show.  
__Your true colors.  
__True colors.  
__Are beautiful,  
__like a rainbow._

_Show me a smile…_

I leaned down, taking my pointer fingers, gently putting them at the corner of Artie's mouth and turning them up into a smile. I jumped back as he forcefully slapped my hand away.

"Don't do that."

I stood there stunned, watching him. He didn't roll away. I straightened up and backed up a ways.

_Don't be unhappy.  
__I can't remember when I,  
__Last saw you laughing…_

I made a silly face, then came up behind him in the chair, tickling him. No response. _Has he completely shut down on me_? I sighed, continuing where I had left off.

_If this world makes you crazy,  
__and you've taken all you can bare,  
__you call me up,  
__because you know I'll be there._

"Is that true?"

I stopped, right before the chorus. I looked at him quizzically. "Is what true?"

"That if the world makes me crazy, all I have to do is call and you'll be there?"

I knelt down in front of him again. "Yes! Artie, all you have to do is call me or Mercedes or Kurt…" he cocked an eyebrow. "Kurt may be questionable. Or Mr. Shuester or Finn, or Rachel. None of us are alone; we all have someone we can call, someone we can talk to when things aren't going right."

I smiled, getting up and going behind his chair. I grabbed the handles, lightly spinning him from side to side. I looked down; he made no movement, but didn't balk. I kept spinning as I headed into the chorus.

_But I see your true colors,  
__shining through.  
__I see your true colors,  
__and that's why I love you…_

I looked down. He looked up at me, a faint smile on his lips as I said the word love. I dared a smile back, then kept singing.

_So don't be afraid,  
__to let them show.  
__Your true colors.  
__True colors.  
__Are beautiful,  
__like a rainbow._

I walked to the front of the chair again, kneeling once more in front of it. Artie's smile was gone, a blank look on his face. I stared at him intently. "I can't remember when I last saw you laughing." He continued to stare. I stood up, my eyes never leaving his.

_If this world makes you crazy,  
__and you've taken all you can bare,  
__you call me up,  
__because you know I'll be there_

"Anytime Artie; anytime you need anyone, just call one of us up. Call me up, day or night. I'll listen. I may not have a stutter, but that doesn't mean I can't relate to feeling down, feeling left out."

_And I see your true colors,  
__shining through.  
__I see your true colors,  
__and that's why I love you._

There was that faint smile again. I grinned, feeling encouraged. _Maybe I am getting through. _I walked back over to him, kneeling down.

_So don't be afraid,  
__to let them show,  
__your true colors,  
__true colors._

_True colors,  
__are shining through,  
__I see your true colors,  
__and that's why I love you. _

I stared up at him as that faint smile crept across his face again. I leaned in closer, praying the smile didn't leave his face this time. I leaned in closer, closer, straightening up while still on my knees in order to get closer to his face.

His face came closer to mine…and my voice suddenly became a whisper.

_So don't be afraid,  
__to let them show,  
__Your true colors,  
__True colors…_

His face was closer now, closer every second. I closed my eyes, leaning in; ready for the kiss I knew was coming.

_Are beautiful,  
__like a rainbow._

His lips brushed mine for an instant. I leaned in…only to abruptly feel myself fall into his lap. I hastily straightened up, looking at him. "Artie? What…what happened?"

He turned away, putting his hands on top of his wheelchair wheels. "I'm sorry Tina; I can't do it right now."

"But…we were so close. Don't you want to know…what might have happened?"

He looked at me, his eyes sad. "I do, but…I just want to be alone right now. Can't you see that?"

"Artie…" My words were lost as I watched him sadly roll away. I leaned against the lockers, my hand covering my mouth. We were so close. Just one more instant. But…he wanted to be alone; I couldn't follow him. Not anymore. I slid down the lockers, finally sitting down on the floor, watching down the hallway as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.

_._


	6. Puck

**A/N: **From the episode "Threaticality." This song was to beautiful not to include.

**A/N 2**: This is a slight deviation from the other chapters, but hopefulluy just as heartfelt. Enjoy

* * *

**Beth**

"You wanna name our baby Jack Daniels? It's a girl!"

"Okay, Jackie Daniels then." _Geez, what's the big deal_?

"I'm not our baby after a brand of beer Puck!" Quinn slammed her locker shut. "I don't care if you are the father, you're not going to see her when she's born."

I watched as she walked off. "Fine then; you know what? I don't care if I'm not there!" I kicked my locker shut, only to have it swing back open, slamming into my shin. "Fuck!"

* * *

"So…you thought some more about Jackie Daniels?" I reached into the cupboard above Quinn's head, pulling down a box of Cheerios.

She glared at me. "Cheerios? You're eating Cheerios for dinner?"

"Mm-hm," I mumbled through a mouthful. "They're good."

"You're disgusting." She crinkled her nose as a cheerio missed my mouth, landing on the counter. "Ugh. I'm going to eat outside."

I popped the fallen cheerio into my mouth, following Quinn outside. "What did I do?"

She whirled around, glaring at me. "Oh, let's see; you got me drunk and knocked me up; you trashed my image of the president of the celibacy club, getting me kicked out and, oh yeah, you got me kicked off the Cheerios. So basically, you did _everything_." She glanced over her shoulder as she turned around. "You stupid oaf."

My chest heaved up and down as I watched her slam the door to the patio. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't need you! I don't need to be there when the stupid's baby's born!" I hurled the cheerios across the kitchen, not caring where they landed as I stomped upstairs. "I don't care about her, or the baby, or anyone else! If she wants to do this on her own, that's fine with me! I try to be a decent guy, but where does it get me? Nowhere!"

I picked up my guitar, ready to smash it against the floor. It was high over my head, ready to meet it's end when I stopped, noticing a picture on the wall.

Gently setting the guitar down, I walked over, examining the picture. It was taken years ago, when my family was still together; Dad smiled at me from the frame. That was the last time I saw him, before he left to go on the road for good.

Swiping at my eyes, I sat down on my bed, grabbing the guitar and balancing it on my knee. My hands strummed a familiar tune, my lips quietly singing the words as my mind went back to that day.

* * *

_Beth I hear you calling,  
__but I can't come home right now.  
__Me and the boys are playing,  
__and we just can't find the sound._

"Noah, Daddy's on the phone."

"Daddy!" Beth smiled as her son grabbed the phone, his face lighting up. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Noah; how's my little man?"

"I'm good. I drew a picture of a guitar today!"

"You did?"

"Yep!" Noah grinned. "I painted it black and white. It's a KISS guitar!"

Mr. Puckerman laughed. "That's great son. Hey, can I talk to Mommy again? I need to tell her something."

"Okay." Noah held the phone out. "Mommy? Daddy wants to talk to you again."

_Just a few more hours,  
__and I'll be right home to you.  
__I think I hear them calling,  
__oh Beth what can I do?  
__Beth what can I do?_

"Hi Sweetie." Beth grinned into the phone.

Hey Babe. How's everything?"

"Good. Noah missed you; when are you coming home?"

"That's why I called. I'm not coming home."

Beth stared at the phone, stunned by the tone of finality in her husband's voice. "But, Sweetie. Why? We need you home; we're a family."

"I know, but…babe, we're so close to making this deal I can taste it. We just have to find the right sound for it and—look, I gotta go. They're calling me onstage."

"But Charlie—" the line went dead.

"Mommy?" Noah toddled back into the room, holding a blanket. "Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?"

Beth scooped Noah into her arms, rocking him tenderly. "He isn't coming home."

"He isn't?"

"No honey. Not for a very, very long time."

* * *

That night, I cried as Mom rocked me back and forth. She told me everything was going to be alright, that Dad would eventually come back. But, he never did. He never did come back after that day. He was to busy with his band, being on the road.

_You say you feel so empty,  
__that a house just ain't a home.  
__I'm always somewhere else,  
__and you're always there alone._

What if that happened to my daughter? What if I was never there for her? What if I abandoned her like my Dad abandoned me?

I set the guitar down on the bed, still singing as I walked out of my room and halfway down the stairs. I could see Quinn outside, sitting at the table with her chin in her hand. I grumbled. "Guess I shouldn't be such a jerk to her; at least my Mom didn't kick me out of the house." Not that Mom was around much either; she was absent a lot of the time

I walked all the day down the stairs, standing at the bottom.

_Just a few more hours,  
__and I'll be right home to you.  
__I think I hear them calling,  
__oh Beth what can I do?_

"Quinn what can I do?" I took a step forward, hands at my sides. I was going to do it; I was going to walk outside and tell her I wanted to be there for the baby's birth. I didn't want to be the kind of father my Dad was. I wanted to be there for the baby.

I took another step forward…only to ball my hands up into fists. I growled, stalking back upstairs and slamming my bedroom door again. "I can't do it; I can't do it. After the way she treated me, being all accusatory like that? How can I go out there and say it?"

I picked up my guitar again, strumming the last verse of the song as I started singing once more.

_Beth I know you're lonely,  
__and I hope you'll be alright.  
__Cause me and the boys will be playing,  
__all night._

I started at a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I answered, swiping at the sweat that had suddenly formed in the corner of my eyes.

The door slowly opened; Quinn stared at me. "Puck? Was that you singing?"

"No."

"Really? Because it sounded like someone singing. And I think I'd recognize your voice anywhere. You know, since we're in both in Glee club."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I—"

"Get out!"

Quinn threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll go. Pig." She made a disgusted noise as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I gulped down the lump in my throat as my fingers strayed to the guitar strings again, desperate to finish the song. As they found the remaining cords, a single tear rolled down my cheek, hitting the guitar frets.

_All night._

_Who the hell am I kidding? She'll never accept me; she'll never let me see the baby. It's hopeless._


End file.
